


Apple pie life

by Neneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate universe - Apple pie life, Angst, Children, Christmas, Drabble, Dreams, Gen, Italiano | Italian, One-Shot, Snow, Spoiler 11x09, Spoiler season 11, sorta...
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Ha avuto un'infanzia felice.<br/>Piena di gioia e del calore di una famiglia.</em>
</p>
<p><em>È fortunato, Sam.<br/>A poco più di trent'anni ha una brillante carriera come avvocato, una villa con giardino e due cani che adora. Dean ama prenderlo in giro per la sua </em>apple pie life<em>, ma lui ama la tranquillità. Gli piace passare una serata in compagnia di amici, andare al cinema a vedere pesantissimi film muti francesi che apprezza soltanto lui e sì, perfino fare gli straordinari in ufficio.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple pie life

**Author's Note:**

> Come al solito, non betata.

_Le fiamme si spengono ed i sigilli smettono di baluginare di luce rossastra.  
All'improvviso è di nuovo in gabbia. Non _quella _gabbia, no, ma ci assomiglia troppo perché non gli si mozzi il fiato, ed il cuore non minacci di esplodergli nel petto._

__Lui _gli è subito accanto, troppo, troppo vicino._

_Una lacrima solitaria sfugge dai suoi occhi supplicanti -fa che non sia vero, ti prego._  
Aiutami, Dio, se davvero esisti.

__Aiutami… Dean!

\-------------

Sam mastica pensosamente il suo pancake.   
Ha fatto un sogno davvero ridicolo, la scorsa notte; ridicolo ed infinito, farcito di creature dell'orrore e apocalissi sventate, cacciatori di mostri e perfino _il diavolo in persona._ Lo faceva diverso, comunque… un po' meno ragazzo della porta accanto e più _omino rosso con le corna_ , a dire la verità.

Scuote la testa, ridendo di sé stesso. E pensare che appena sveglio aveva il cuore in gola; ma quando ha aperto le finestre, il cielo terso e la neve fresca gli hanno riportato in fretta il sorriso sulle labbra. Le ombre annidate negli angoli, di cui aveva tanto paura da bambino, sono svanite dalla sua vecchia stanza con i primi raggi del sole.

Gli piace Lawrence durante le feste, coperta dal manto bianco ed illuminata dalle decorazioni natalizie. Gli ricorda gli anni della sua infanzia, quando lui e suo fratello si rincorrevano lanciandosi palle di neve ed i loro genitori li osservavano dalla finestra. Loro madre aveva sempre pronta una tazza di cioccolata bollente per loro; loro padre li aspettava in agguato, le mani nascoste dietro la schiena e piene di neve, pronte a colpire a sorpresa proprio sulla soglia di casa, quando credevano di essere ormai al riparo. Ogni volta erano strilli e risate, e la battaglia ricominciava.

Ha avuto un'infanzia felice.  
Piena di gioia e del calore di una famiglia.

È fortunato, Sam. A poco più di trent'anni ha una brillante carriera come avvocato, una villa con giardino e due cani che adora. Dean ama prenderlo in giro per la sua _apple pie life_ , ma lui ama la tranquillità. Gli piace passare una serata in compagnia di amici, andare al cinema a vedere pesantissimi film muti francesi che apprezza soltanto lui e sì, perfino fare gli straordinari in ufficio.

Dean è più portato per il lavoro manuale. Quando loro padre ha chiuso l'officina di famiglia ha subito accettato l'offerta di zio Bobby di lavorare con lui. Vive in South Dakota, adesso, soddisfatto di passare le sue giornate con la faccia sporca di olio per motori. Nel suo ufficio, la sua laurea in letteratura ingiallisce ogni giorno di più, ma Dean è felice così.

Questo non impedisce a Sam di regalargli un nuovo, pregiato volume antico ogni volta che ne ha l'occasione.

È da un paio di mesi che non si vedono, troppo presi come sono dalle loro rispettive vite, ma si sentono spesso. Ogni volta che si rincontrano, sembra che non sia passato nemmeno un minuto dall'ultima; le parole ed i gesti si incastrano a perfezione, come se la presenza dell'altro riempisse uno spazio speciale, un tassello che rende il puzzle davvero completo.

Quand'erano più giovani, hanno vissuto insieme per un paio di anni in un appartamento sgangherato, nutrendosi di pizza da quattro soldi e televisione spazzatura. Anni dopo, Sam li ricorda ancora come i più belli della sua vita.

Domani sarà Natale e Dean arriverà a casa dei loro genitori.   
Sarà come tornare bambini; berranno eggnogg cercando di non ustionarsi le mani e rideranno di sciocchezze qualsiasi; sarà bello.

Sospira, felice; non potrebbe desiderare nulla di meglio dalla sua vita. Chiude gli occhi, lasciandosi cullare dal piacevole tepore della trapunta -quella che sua madre ha cucito anni prima, che gli ha regalato il giorno in cui è partito per il college.

Si addormenta sorridendo.

\--------------------

_Fa freddo._

_Un freddo gelido, innaturale, che gli penetra nelle ossa e lo fa tremare fin nel profondo.  
I denti sbattono, le mani si contorcono contro il suo volere. Vorrebbe ritrarsi, ma è ovunque._

_Poi, la voce.  
Velata di un dispiacere così esasperato che rischia quasi di crederci._

_“Ma come, Sam… già finito di sognare?”_

**Author's Note:**

> ...dopo la fine della 11x09, volevo offrire un po' di tranquillità e pace a Sammy... ma non è andata proprio come pensavo. :D


End file.
